The Lostpedia Interview:Ariston Green
:Sam McPherson is responsible for this interview. --------------- Ariston Green is an actor who has made an appearance on Lost as Jason throughout season three. He also portrayed another background actor at the end of season four. These questions were created by Sam McPherson, and asked via email on September 2, 2008. ---- Lostpedia: How did you come to be a background extra on Lost? Are there any interesting stories from casting? The first time I appeared as background on Lost was in episode #305: The Cost Of Living, where my line of dialogue ended up on the proverbial cutting room floor. Then, in season 4 I was hired as background for the season finale. Lostpedia: Do you watch the show? If so, are you a casual viewer or a more serious fan? Do you have any favorite characters or episodes? Yes, I watch the show. I've seen every episode. I'd say I'm somewhere between a casual viewer and a serious fan. I can't wait to see where this story is leading us. As a viewer, my favorite character is Dr. Candle/Wickmund/Halliwax played by Francois Chau. Every time we see him in those grainy DHARMA videos, there's always something big revealed that leads to even bigger questions. Lostpedia: Concerning your death scene, what was it like doing that scene? What did you think about that iconic death? What was it like to work so closely with Naveen Andrews and the other actors? My death scene in the Season 3 finale gave me quite a few bruises (literally!) which is to be expected when you are being taken down by a former torturer and having your neck snapped like a twig. But despite the bumps I'm very pleased and lucky to have been in a scene that incited such strong reactions from fans, and it is curiously satisfying to know that fans cheered upon my fictional death. Working with the actors on the show has been the most gratifying job experiences of my life. The feeling of being welcomed in by people whose work I deeply admire (cast, crew, and production) is virtually indescribable; a truly humbling experience. It's that unique feeling that comes when you are doing what you love alongside others who are doing what they love. Lostpedia: Some viewers have noticed a background other from the season four finale that closely resembles Jason. Is this you, or some other actor? Yes that was me, though I can't say if that was Jason or not. I refer to that as the Where's Waldo bit. What I can say is that the powers that be wanted me to show up with more hair than I previously had on my face and head. I always wonder what they have planned... Lostpedia: Are there any interesting stories from your time on set? You never know what to expect on the set. We were setting up for a shot, in between takes. Naveen Andrews, Daniel Kim and Sam Anderson were kneeling on the sand in front of me with their hands "tied" behind their backs and gags hanging around their necks. Out of nowhere, I believe it was Daniel who broke out singing "Stuck in the Middle with You", and we all joined in. There's never a shortage of playfulness. Josh Holloway and M.C. Gainey always have a a new joke to tell. It's always as much fun as it is work. Lostpedia: What acting have you been doing since your time on Lost? Do you have any roles planned for the future? I've been in a couple of short films recently as a hitman/henchman/thug. They were mostly personal projects with friends, so whether they will ever see the light of day I can't say. I've been working with some friends of mine, Joe Carella and Dezmond Gilla, and we have a small handful of projects ready to film. Other than that, I'm busy preparing for my true life roles as husband and father, the most significant roles ever.